


A Night Out

by kidcore



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidcore/pseuds/kidcore
Summary: Rafael and Amanda share a kiss after talking at a bar.





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> um, this is actually my first time writing a fic. im not very experienced at writing, but i hope to write a lot more! i loved writing this, even tho i havent shipped it very long. if anyone has any tips or anything, id love to hear em.

Amanda didn't expect to see Rafael at the bar. And she definitely didn't expect to take the seat right beside him.

“Uh, I’ll have what he’s having”

Amanda told the bartender. She watched the bartender pour a cup of scotch for her. Of course.

“Hello detective, I hope your not approaching me about the case while I'm off work.” Rafael told her, with an aloof look in his eyes.

She scoffed.

“No, it's nothing like that,” she sipped her drink slowly

“Just thought I’d join you. Looked lonely, that's all” she looked straight ahead.

Rafael stared at her. Amanda’s hair was put up in a lazy ponytail, and how she wore a pair of sweats and a worn out coat, with a white button up shirt underneath.

“Like what you see?” she gave him a cocky grin.

“Yeah, I didn't really feel like getting all dolled up to go to the bar”

“No i- I didn't think you would- uh” Barba felt his face heat up after having been caught staring at her.

“Not all of us feel like wearing expensive suits wherever we go” Amanda felt the words escape her lips before she could realise what she said. She hadn't meant to be snarky with him. To her surprise, she saw him grinning at her.

“Not everyone can pull it off like I can, detective.” he winked at her, then drank the rest of what was in is cup.

Amanda looked at his eyes, they looked tired. Dark bags under his eyes.

“When was the last time you slept the whole night”

“Um, I don't really need that much sleep, why?” he sounded slightly annoyed

“You look exhausted” “Maybe you should look in the mirror, I'm not a detective, but it doesn't seem like you've sleep much either.”

He was right. With her job, and everything that's happened, she never really felt she had time to relax. To sleep.

“I look better than you,” she said, nudging him slightly

“Pour us another, please” Barba said. “You didn't ask if I could afford another one”

“Yeah, because I'm paying” he looked at her grinned, head tilted slightly to the side, his eyes shining, and what she thought was a blush.

“Thanks counsellor.”

“No need to be so formal Rollins, we aren't at work” Rafael grabbed his drink, sipping it while he looked in her eyes.

Her eyes were beautiful, he could tell when he met her. He felt he could look at them forever, starring in those bright blue eyes. God, did everyone in love talk like they were in a romantic comedy. He snickered to himself

“What's so funny” she gave him a lopsided smile.

God he loved her smile. It felt so natural, looking at it.

“Ah nothing”

“Alrighty” they both finished their drinks in silence, and paid what they owed.

“Thanks for the drink, Rafael” a blush settled on his face, hearing her say his name. It wasn't anything special. He heard his name all the time, spoken by plenty of people. But hearing her say it felt comfortable, it showed that they were not just colleagues, but people who could share drinks together.

“Of course” he gave her a genuine smile. As the pair exited the door, Rafael felt himself put him arm on Amanda's. He looked at her awkwardly, them stared at her lips.

“Are you gonna kiss me, counsellor?” she meant to sound snarky, but it came out more innocent and sweet.

“Would you push me away if I did” Rafael's voice lacked the confidence it usually had.

“No” Amanda stared at Rafael as he pressed his lips against hers. Her lips were soft and sweet. She pushed up against him, boldly. She put her arms around his waist, closing the gap between their bodies. she raised one of her arms to touch his hair. It was soft, she thought he would use a lot more product then she felt. They pulled away slowly, breathing hard, their faces completely red. He smiled at her and laughed slightly.

“Uh, thanks for the er- interesting night. I had a lot of fun.” Rafael said

“It was my pleasure,” she said, moving her hair out of her face.

“We should do this again, sometime”

“Id love that” Amanda and Rafael looked at each one last time before going their separate ways.


End file.
